


And they were Roommates (Oh my god they were roommates)

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, I mean, Kinda?, more like a meet-weird, not technically a meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: She looked up, meeting the eyes of probably the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. She was tall, a few inches more than Katya, even in heels, and a floaty, pink summer dress fell softly about her knees.“Can I help you?” The woman asked, and Katya momentarily forgot how to speak.//Or: cute fluffy Trixya meet-weird
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayy im gay and here's some trixya! enjoy <3

Katya tucked her hair behind her ears as she stepped out of the taxi, scarlet heels clicking along the sidewalk as she hurried through the rain. She hadn’t been back here in years, living out in Boston with her cat and her girlfriend - no, ex-girlfriend – had meant she’d barely thought about the small town she used to call home in… a long while. But her and Sharon were done now, fairly amicably compared to some of her previous relationships, and she’d agreed to let Sharon keep their apartment (and cat), so here she was; back in the middle of fucking nowhere, with nothing but half a suitcase and 13% battery on her phone. She couldn’t say she was looking forward to this. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

Her cigarette already turning to mush between her lips from the rain, she tossed it to the ground, wiping her hand on her pants. She didn’t even bother to stamp it out; it had fallen into a puddle after all. Turning a corner, and spotting her parents’ old house, she sped up even more, grabbing the keys out from her pocket as she made it to the door. Her parents had died years ago, and though her sister had sorted out their affairs, the house had remained empty and unsold. At the time, Katya had thought it was just ridiculous sentimentality on her sister’s part, she could’ve certainly done with the extra cash selling it would’ve gotten her, but now she couldn’t help but be grateful she had somewhere to stay. 

“Fuck,” she swore under her breath as she dropped the keys, accidentally hitting the door with her bag as she bent down to pick them up from the puddle they’d landed in. Before she could unlock the house though, the door opened from the inside, and she almost fell in. Finding her balance again, she looked up, meeting the eyes of probably the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. She was tall, a few inches more than Katya, even in heels, and a floaty, pink summer dress fell softly about her knees. Katya forgot how to form words entirely.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked, breaking Katya’s momentary reverie, and flickered her eyes over her bedraggled outfit. As Katya followed her gaze, glancing down at herself, she realised her shirt had become rather see through from the rain, revealing her black bra underneath. Oops.

“I’m Katya, I own this house,” Well, technically only half of it, but that didn’t matter. “Who are you?”

“Trixie,” the other woman said slowly, frowning, “I live here. And you’re not my landlady.” 

“Shit.” Katya swore again, “I didn’t know Yelena had rented this place out.” She grabbed her phone to send several angry text messages, but as soon as she typed in her passcode the screen went black. “She’s my sister.” She clarified, and Trixie nodded.

“You got anywhere else to go, or do you want to come in?” Trixie asked, opening the door wider and stepping back to allow Katya to come inside. The interior was different to what she remembered—gone were the dark wooden cabinets and panelled walls, replaced by cream wallpaper with slight imprints of fleur-de-lis. Several paintings hung on the walls, of flowers, mostly, but one slightly more abstract, of a woman, stretched out on a chaise-lounge, golden hair cascading to the floor. Katya liked it.

The layout of the rooms was the same, though, and she knew Trixie was leading her into the kitchen as they passed the staircase. There were a few trinkets around the place; a fluffy keyring alongside the keys on the hook, several notebooks stacked up on the countertop, the row of high heels by the front door. She barely knew the woman, but all of the things seemed to scream ‘Trixie’. Hell, it even seemed cozier and lived in than it ever had when she was growing up. 

“There’s a spare room if you wanna stay here,” Trixie pointed in the direction of the stairs, “I mean, you already knew that, since it’s your house,” she laughed, the sound causing Katya’s lips to twitch into a smile of their own. 

“If you don’t mind, then that’d be great!” She shrugged off her jacket and folded it over her arm, “I can find a room at the motel first thing tomorrow.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Trixie frowned, tucking her hair behind her ears, before the corners of her mouth curled up into a grin.

“Heard what?”

“The motel burnt down months ago; they found it was full of asbestos so they closed it all off, but then some kid set it on fire,” she laughed as she finished speaking, and Katya decided she _definitely_ liked her. “They couldn’t put it out for three days! Because we were in the middle of a drought!” she was properly laughing now, and Katya wheezed along with her. 

“But anyway, I was going to make some pasta, do you want any?” Trixie asked after they’d both finally calmed down, Katya’s face flushed beneath her makeup. 

“I ate at the airport, but who can say no to pasta!” she grinned, and Trixie laughed again. She tried to ignore the way it made her stomach flip like a schoolgirl with a crush, and readjusted the bag she was carrying. “I’ll put my stuff upstairs, which room is free?” Trixie tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to retrieve a saucepan from the cupboard.

“The one opposite the bathroom,” she said, and Katya let her eyes flitter over her ass for a moment, before turning and leaving the kitchen, almost tripping as she ran up the stairs in her haste to not get caught. But Trixie’s laughter following her told her she already knew. At least the room where she was staying was familiar—she and Yelena had shared it as children, but instead of their old bunkbeds decorated with sharpie doodles, a plain cream and pale pink queen size bed occupied the centre of the room, a chest of drawers to one side, and an armchair to the other. Sparsely furnished, and decidedly unlived in, with a thin layer of dust coating most of the surfaces. Katya didn’t mind though, Sharon and hers Boston apartment had been far worse, most of the time. 

She threw her bag onto the armchair, kicking off her shoes and flopping down onto the bed with a sigh. Instinctively she reached for her phone, before remembering it was dead, and cursing again as she had to get back up to find the charger lodged somewhere between her clean clothes and her DVD copy of Contact. She plugged in her phone, taking out more clothes to change into so she wouldn’t have to have her bra on display the whole evening. Not that Trixie had seemed to mind… 

Katya shook her head, a smile still toying on her lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she’d thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy chapter 2 I really hope yall enjoy! And thank you so much for all the wonderful comments on the first chapter! thay mean so much to me!! <3

Katya emerged from her room about twenty minutes later, her hair now mostly dry again, and pulled up into a high ponytail, her see-through shirt replaced with an a red button up, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the top few buttons purposefully left undone. She hopped down the stairs, the smell of cooking a pleasant change from the greasy takeout she was used to, and leant against the kitchen doorway, her hands in her pockets. Trixie stood beside the stove, stirring a saucepan of sauce with one hand and typing something on her phone with the other. She’d tied a half-apron around her waist, and the sight made Katya smile—it seemed so ridiculous, and yet endearing. 

“Hey,” she said after a minute, making her presence known, and Trixie turned around to greet her with a smile, setting her phone down on the counter. 

“This is almost done, I’ll bring it over if you sit down.” She gestured to the table, and Katya nodded as she walked over, her fingers trailing over the countertops, the marble cool and hard beneath her hands. The table was wooden, but painted white, and she tapped her nails rhythmically on the surface as she sat down, absently picking at a crack with her nails, a little of her deep red nail polish flaking off as she did so. By the stove still, Trixie was singing a tune to herself, and the sound made Katya chuckle a little—it was a country song she hadn’t heard before, and it seemed to starkly contrast Trixie’s girly aesthetic, and yet somehow, Katya thought, that kind of music suited her perfectly.

Wondering if Yelena had replied yet, she pulled out her phone, clicking past the few Instagram notifications to find the messages she’d sent to her.

**18:42 Katya:** Wtf why is someone living in mom’s house? **\- read at 18:42**

**18:42 Katya:** When did you rent this place out? **\- read at 18:42**

**18:43 Katya:** Why the fuck didn’t I know about it? **\- read at 18:50**

**18:44 Katya:** And where the hell is my half of the money? **\- read at 18:50**

**18:49 Katya:** Bitch! Answer me! **\- read at 18:50**

**18:51 Katya:** You could’ve at least mentioned that she’s hot **\- read at 18:58**

**18:57 Katya:** Count yourself lucky blondie here is letting me stay, or I’d be on the first plane out to Seattle to kick your ass **\- read at 18:58**

Her phone buzzed the second she shoved it back in her pocket and she took it out again with a sigh. Even halfway across the damn country Yelena still managed to irritate the fuck out of her.

**19:09 Yelena:** I did tell you

**19:09 Yelena:** It’s not my fault you were off your tits on crack at the time

She slammed the phone down on the table, not caring if the screen cracked any more than it already was. She was _clean_ now, and had been for a while. That was a fucking low blow for Yelena, and Katya resented her for it. Scratch that, she really fucking hated her for it.

“Fucking bitch,” she muttered, looking up just as Trixie set down a bowl in front of her. “My sister, not you!” she hastily added as she saw the strange look Trixie gave her.

“Sorry, can’t relate, I’m an only child,” Trixie laughed as she slid into the seat opposite, passing Katya some cutlery. “If it’s any consolation, she’s a shit landlady. Never got the boiler fixed properly last winter, so I had to do it myself” Katya’s irritated frown lessened slightly, and she found herself wheezing a little at the thought of Yelena even trying to manage a property.

“You fixed a boiler?” Katya raised her eyebrows in surprise and admiration. “That’s fucking awesome."

“It was either that or freeze my ass off for months. I think I made the right choice,” Trixie smirked, taking a bite of pasta, and Katya had to look away, lest she do something stupid.

They spoke a little more as they ate, Katya expressing her surprise as to how good Trixie’s vegetarian spaghetti tasted, and Trixie pretending to be annoyed at the insinuation vegetarian food was generally terrible, but in general they were quiet. The silence wasn’t awkward though, and Katya found she enjoyed spending time in Trixie’s company (and if she was being honest, she didn’t want to stop).

“So what brings you back here? It’s obviously not anything good or you’d have made better plans,” Trixie asked as she set down her fork, licking s spot of sauce from her lips. Her lipstick had smudged slightly, and Katya found herself wanting to reach over and wipe it away, but she restrained herself, finishing her own meal quickly and definitely not imagining what colour her red lipstick would make if mixed with Trixie’s bright pink. And most certainly not imagining the circumstances that would cause them to mix either.

“My girlfriend and I split up, she kept the apartment and the cat, I kept my dignity,” Katya laughed, her ponytail bouncing.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Trixie apologised, but Katya shook her head.

“No, no, it’s fine, it was a mutual agreement,” she interrupted, but the conversation stalled, with neither really knowing what to say next. “Are you? Seeing anyone I mean.” Katya asked, and Trixie shook her head.

“Not many lesbians in a town this small I’m afraid,” she giggled, and Katya’s stomach flipped again. She’d already suspected it, but hearing it confirmed sent shivers down her spine. Joining in with Trixie’s laughter, she stood up, taking both of their plates over to the sink, and filling it with hot soapy water to wash them. Granted, she hadn’t washed any dishes in a while, thanks to the abundance of takeaways, but it wasn’t that difficult, and it wasn’t like she minded doing it anyway.

“Katya? Go and sit down, I’ll do it.” Trixie tried to take the plates from her but Katya shook her head, hiding how the way Trixie said her name made something twist in her stomach.

“No its fine, I’m literally staying here uninvited, it’s the least I can do,” she grinned, ignoring the rest of Trixie’s protests and instead handing her a drying cloth. “If you have to help, dry them. I can’t let you ruin your pretty manicure, can I?” she laughed again, and Trixie swatted her with the cloth.

“You can’t tell me what to do! It’s not the 1950s, and you’re not my husband!”

“I could be,” Katya said, mock seriously, biting her lip, before bursting out laughing at the shocked look on Trixie’s face. “Sorry!”

They chatted as they washed up, Katya trying as hard as she could not to freeze every time Trixie’s hand brushed hers. It was weird, she never usually got like this when she liked someone, usually she was _suave_ and _smooth_ , but Trixie made her feel differently. From the corner of her eye, she watched how Trixie tossed her hair out of the way after it fell in front of her face every time she leant forward, and it became difficult to focus on the conversation when her brain was just screaming ‘CUTE!’ on a loop.

“Katya?” Trixie’s voice cut through her thoughts and pulled her back to reality.

“What?” 

“I said did you want to watch a movie?”

“Oh, sure! I’ve got my favourite one with me!” she smiled warmly, excited at the possibility of turning Trixie into a Contact stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are lovely, ily all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are wonderful! ily all <3


End file.
